


Demon or Angel?

by moonlight-night (jay_the_timber_wolf)



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Multi, might be very angsty, some fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/moonlight-night
Summary: Nico has always be torn between two ways of life, the dark and the light. Recently his father has been wanting Nico to take over the world witch would cause him to be evil and he is concerning listening to his father. But can a group of six unusual kids help pull him away from the dark and show him the ever brighting light?





	Demon or Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this party started.

In my heart I have always felt two desires, maybe the strongest was the desire to do evil, the seemingly more weaker one is to do good. I have always felt these two options in my heart, sometimes they would balance each other out and I can stay true netural but more often then not one is stronger then the other. It gets harder every day to stay netural and keep the struggle that was happening inside my heart to myself, I've never told a soul the struggle I face every day. But this kinda makes me kinda snippy at points. "Nico? You okay buddy?" I whipped around and snapped. "Of course I'm fine! Why do you even care!?" I realized what I did and apologized to Leo. "It's okay man, I was just a little worried because you seem kinda distancet." He said. I sighed and rubbed my arm. "Yeah, sorry. I've been going through so much and I guess it's making me kinda snippy." I said. "You've been snapping at people a lot lately, are you sure your okay?" Leo asked looking concerned. "Yeah.... it's not anything I can't handle, I'll be fine." I said. "If you say so, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm your guy okay?" He asked. "Thanks Leo, I'll remember that." I said giving my friend a soft smile. I walked away and found myself looking into the mirror. In the mirror, besides my reflection, were two guys just like me but at the same time, different. One was dressed like a evil prince, his eyes a blood red, the other was dressed in a suit with eyes just like mine.  
"We should take over the world, we could do better than that Trump guy sitting in the white house. Hell if we took over everything would be great!" The dark prince said. "No that would be wrong. We should help people who are in need and not think about ourselves." The one in the suit said. "Oh shut up! Your no fun, beside I'm trying to help him." The prince said. "By having him rule the world? Your useless, he should be listening me and not you, your a bad infunce." The other said. "Being evil is fun! Your way is boring." The prince said. "There has to be a middle ground with this stupid curse." I muttered. "No there is not! You either listen to me or listen to him, it's that simple." The prince said. I walked away from the mirror and laid down on my bed. "No, I can find an inbetween, everything has a inbetween. There will be a inbetween for this." I said. They didn't say anything and I was able to drift off to sleep.  
"Have you heard? Hades is trying to overthrow Zeus." I heard someone whisper. "Do you think he might infulnce Nico to do something bad?" I heard another say. "No way, Nico is a nice guy. He wouldn't do something like that." I heard Leo deffened. "He's been acting weird lately don't you think? He snaps at almost everyone who try to talk with him, sure he apologizes but it's still strange." I heard someone say. I sigh and keep doing what I was doing, suddenly I noticed Leo coming over. "Hey, I know you heard all of that. They really shouldn't judge you because things aren't going your way." He said. "Don't worry about it Leo, I'll just tune it out." I said. He didn't look too sure but I knew he'd trust me so he left it alone after I said that. When the day was almost done I walked to my father's temple and laid down on the steps leading to his statue. "Dad, I don't know what to do, the struggle in my heart is getting harder to fight every passing day and I don't know what side to choose. Please..... tell me what to do." I said feeling tears slipping down my cheeks. I cried my heart out on those steps, releasing all the pent up emoshions I had been feeling for so long letting my angust show. I was really clueless on what to do, I could tell my fight to stay netural was starting to fail but I had no idea what side to choose. I just hoped I could finally stop the fight in my heart and be who I was meant to be and not struggle with myself, after a while of crying I fell asleep on the stairs that lead to my dad's statue. The rumors started to spread and get worse, Leo, Percy, Hazel, and the other seven along with Reyna and Coach Hedge were the only ones deffending me from all the rumors.  
But they had no idea the struggle I was feeling in my heart, they couldn't protect me from something they didn't know about but I couldn't bare to tell them and burden them with my continuing struggle about who I was meant to be and what side I should choose. The rumors were just that, rumors, but the struggle I was facing was real and I knew they couldn't protect me from my struggle like they could with the rumors. It was my burden so I would face it on my own even thought it was eating me away on the inside and causing me to snap at my loved ones. So I would stay silent, but on the inside I was facing a battle that had only two sides and only I could fight, no one could help me for I had to face my demons on my own and not count on others for my deshion. I had to suffer in silence because I didn't want anyone to worry about me, the only time I let my angust show was when I came to my father's temple and cry in front of his statue, this helped in a way. This gave me somewhere to go and be alone when my struggle became too much for me to handle and i had to cry. I doubt he ever heard me when I came to the temple but it was good to let my emoshions out but not burden my loved ones with my struggle. I could do this, I would do this, I could figure this out.


End file.
